a shika tema story
by MEGAanimeFAN
Summary: what happens when shikamaru and temari have been going out for a few months
1. the surprise

Shika Tema

A ShikaXTema fanfic.

This is my first fan fiction (YES, FINALLY, I waited so long to be able do this)

I don't any of the characters (I really don't see why people put those little notes, it's kinda obvious, otherwise the story would probability be in the manga/ anime by now)

This is actually what happened in my life, (me being Temari and most the things being close if not exact to what was said etc.) so, I hope you enjoy…and please…R&R

Shikamaru and Temari had been going out for a few months and Shikamaru's birthday was coming up, and Temari was thinking what to get the genius ninja, shikamaru, but for some strange reason he kept telling her "Temari please don't get me a birthday present, ok? I promise I'll tell you why later, ok?" and every time she heard that for an answer she would get more and more curios as to why it was "forbidden" for her to get him a gift

But one day she did get something out of him, which she wasn't to happy about, he was being extremely vogue

"OK, fine, I'll give you a hint" he said over the phone

"OK, so spit it out already, what's the hint" she was asking, so eager to find out

"You won't like the reason..." he sighed and drifted off

"Awwwwww...come on Shika-kun, that doesn't help at all" she whined

"Well think about it, OK? Talk to you later, buy" he said

"Fine...buy" she said, determined to find out why he was keeping this a secret

A few days later when she was over at Hinata's house, she had been sleeping over, she thought a lot about what he had said to her.

"Hinata...I've been thinking about a lot of what Shikamaru said, and I can only think of two reasons why he wouldn't let me get him a birthday present, and that I would be extremely unhappy about" she said worryingly

"W-well, I'm sure everything will be fine. What do you think the reasons are?" she said trying to make her friend feel better

"Well...the first, I'd been the living crap out of him if he ever did!! Of course I don't think that he would do this, but, cheat" she felt ashamed for even THINKING shikamaru would do that to her

"I-I don't think that he would do that to you" Hinata said, trying to help her friend

"And the other reason would be...if he brakes up with me" she said practically praying that wouldn't happen

"But you two make a good couple" Hinata said trying to cheer up her friend

"Yea, I guess your right" Temari said not really feeling any better

A few hours pasted and Temari and Hinata were rushing as quickly as they could back to Hinata's house, they had to stay a little later then they expected, Temari was racing back because she had left her phone at Hinata's house for some strange reason, she grabbed the necklace that he had given her for HER birthday, before they had even started going out, he just liked her, but she found him annoying, she hoped so much that she could get back to the house before Shikamaru turned off the phone for the day, and she didn't want to wake him up.

By the time they got back, she ran up to the room that she was staying in, hoping it wouldn't be to late.

She heard the phone ring, she got nervous, hoping that he would pick-up

"Hello...?"Shikamaru said into the home phone, sounding confused as he always did when he first picked up.

Temari's face lit up right away, Hinata could tell that he had picked up and was happy for her friend

"Hey shikamaru, "she said excited "so...today do I get to know why it's 'forbidden' (as she liked to say) for me to get you a gift for your birthday" she said in a teasing voice.

"Fine." he said, sounding like he was going to deliver the worst news possible. "Is anyone on the other line?" he questioned her

She didn't really put much thought into this question, but answered honestly

"No, Hinata's just here beside me, I've been spending the night at her house for a little while"

He took a deep sigh and said "Temari...I'm breaking up with you".


	2. after the break up

And at this she was practically sent into a shock, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she ran down the hallway i

And at this she was practically sent into a shock, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she ran down the hallway into the bathroom, she slammed the door behind her, not wanting anyone to see her cry, as she knew she was going to.

She tried to ask him 'why' but she couldn't speak, she was crying too hard

"H-h-h-hin-na-na-na-ta" she called to her friend in the room, "can you take the phone, please?" hardly able to understand her own words. Hinata came rushing down the hall and stuck her hand in the door waiting for the phone, Temari gave her the phone trying not to cry TOO loudly. She started wailing at that point, "_why, why would he do this, did I do something wrong?"_ she thought, thinking back to see if there was anytime recent she made him unhappy in anyway, she couldn't think of any "_I don't get it, what did I do wrong"_ she knew that even though this was her first boyfriend, that you weren't supposed to get _this_ attached to a boyfriend in three short months. After about five minuets or so of crying historicity, she got a-hold of her self.

"Hinata, may I have the phone back" she asked wiping the last few tears that streamed down her face, she could have fooled herself by saying she didn't _love_ him but she wasn't QUITE sure about that, she looked at the phone, the call had ended a while ago, she decided to call again, "_I won't cry like that, EXSPAICELY if Shika-kun will be on the other line"_

The same dull voice answered the phone, as it did almost all the time "hello", saying in a dull and slightly confused voice.

"Why," was all she could force out of her mouth

He knew exactly who it was, and exactly what she meant, but of course he would, he was a genius, he sighed again as he did before "because" he said slightly angered, but hardly enough for her to tell the difference "I just can't do it anymore"

Temari, started to cry again, not as bad, but still, she cried. This made no sense to her at all "_what can't her do anymore"_ confused and still in slight shock

"Huh" was the best she could think of with her clouded head.

This made no sense to her at all

"I'm sorry, Temari" he said as if he killed her pet or something

She didn't say anything and this put her in more confusion than before

"Well" he said braking the silence, "I gotta go, ok?" sounding slightly worried

"By" she said with tears running down her face, and hung up the phone immediately

She did what she did when ever she was sad (which she had never felt this bad before)... she grabbed the necklace and played with it in her fingers, then when she realized what she was doing she dropped it right-away.

"Are you alright" Hinata said, trying not to make her more upset than she already was

Temari said nothing, she just shook her head, 'yes' not wanting to speak, and she went into the room that she had been staying in for awhile.

Once she got back she texted her friend, Kaitou, one of her friends from the sand village, all of the thoughts of her and shikamaru flashed threw he head, every time they held hands, every hug, every kiss, everything went threw her mind, and this only caused her more pain "hey...you'll never guess what happened", putting an unhappy face on the end of the text waiting for a response. When her phone ringed, she opened it immediately

"What?" Kaitou wondered

"Shikamaru just broke up with me" she texted, each word almost killing her on the inside

She got a call about 20 seconds later, she picked up her phone, knowing who it was without looking at the caller ID

"Hey" she said sounding as depressed as she ever heard anyone ever say,

"You ok?" she asked worried deeply about her friend

"Yeah" she answered out of habit, even though it was so obvious that she couldn't have felt worse

"I'm sorry" the concerned friend said worryingly

"It's fine she said in the same depressing voice

They continued talking, and when she hung up, she went straight to bed, with Hinata still trying to cheer her up.

"Everything will be alright" she promised

She went to bed trying to remember if she ever felt this bad, and she couldn't think of one time

--Temari's dream--

_Temari was in a car with a driver who she didn't recognized she recognized music in the car 'lying is the most fun a girl can have...' by panic! At the disco she stared singing softly and she looked down, and there was shikamaru, sleeping on the floor of the car_

_"I got more wit, a better kiss, hotter touch..." then shikamaru started to wake up. Temari was confused, he looked at her as if nothing happened, he looked at her as if he loved her, and she could feel her cheeks turn a light red._

_Then they started talking, then for a reason she didn't know, time had passed about five minuets and they were making out she pulled away to look at his face and because she confused. Yeah she loved him, but she didn't understand what was going on, didn't he _**_just_**_ brake up with her_

--End of dream--

Temari woke up the next morning, she went downstairs and got a drink, she went back up and Hinata was up.

She looked down and asked "Hinata can you answer this in a 'yes or no' way?"

"Sure" Hinata asked slightly confused

"Was I..."she paused for a moment, as if looking for the right word "upset last night?"

Hinata just shook her head 'yes' as if she had done something to make her cry last night

"Oh" she said know that what happened last night was really, unlike her dream that seamed so real, and so did the night before incident, she couldn't tell the difference at first, but then she started to remember how horrible she felt, how much she cried...she knew that THAT couldn't be a dream, as real as her dreams might be on the rare occasions when she does remember them, none have ever seemed that real...at this she went into a deeper depression.

She knew that she shouldn't feel this way, I mean yeah it was her _first_ boyfriend the first guy to _ever _make her feel this way.

And it's not like she couldn't easily like guys, but every time they would reject her sure, she would feel sad, but not to this extent, not so bad that it might even be considered depression. No one, and no event had _ever_ made her feel this horrible.

Hinata was the first to notice her difference, because Temari would _always_ get something to eat first thing in the morning, but she didn't today

She just went into a slump-like state. Temari wouldn't smile, eat, wanna watch TV, or do any of the normal things she did like doing, nope, she only wanted to go back to sleep, but Hinata tried to make her feel better.

"Here temari-chan, put this on," Hinata said almost with authority

Temari snapped out of her trance/ghost-like state and came back with "huh?"

"Put this on" Hinata repeated her self, "sorry, it's the only one we have" she held up a light pink bikini, it tied around the neck and under the bust line, the bottom part was normal except for the fact it had a short mini-skirt sewed to it.

"Come on Hinata, do I really have to wear that?" Temari said in a small-depressed voice

"Yes" Hinata started to explain, "you're not going to do nothing all day and mope around, ok? We're going to have run today, we're going to the pool"

"But I don't wanna"

"Well too bad, as I said, you're not going to mope around all day"

"Fine" the sand ninja said giving up, when Hinata wants something bad enough, she could normally get her way.

She put on the bikini, and frowned in the mirror.

First-of-all, because she didn't like the color pink

Second, she didn't like bikinis

And third, she wasn't in the mood to go swimming, she only wanted to mope around, then go to bed.

She walked out looking as if she was going to _die_ she really didn't want to do this.

"Oh come on, you look great!! And plus, maybe there will be some good looking guys there" Hinata said excited, she had become more able to express her self when in a relaxed mood, and to her friends. Temari made no effort to move, so Hinata started dragging her down the stairs, and they headed off the a pool that was near by.

But, when they got to the pool no one was there except a lifeguard, Hinata wasn't happy about this, I mean come on, how was Temari supposed to flirt with other guys and get her mind off of shikamaru. Her plan had failed, but maybe Temari would forget about shikamaru, but like the last idea, this too also failed.

After about an hour at the pool, Hinata and Temari decided to leave the pool and drop Temari off at her house.

Hinata hoped that Temari would perk-up.


	3. the calls

--The next day--

--The next day--

That next day Temari tried to get happier, but nothing would get her happy, she tried everything she could think of, she tried going on the computer, she even tried reading a book that she had just got, and had been waiting months to get, she only read I little of it, that didn't even make her, she thought back unwillingly to what shikamaru had said to her, _"Temari...I'm breaking up with you"._ It kept echoing in her mind.

"_Shut up."_ she told herself, wanting to forget what had happened, she waited a few hours later, around 5:40pm she walked outside and called shikamaru, she heard it ring twice, she thought they weren't going to answer, so she was about to hang up when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello?" the person said, sounding in a strange voice she thought sounded depressed, but couldn't really tell

"Umm...is shikamaru there?" she asked, almost scared to her the answer which was going to be most likely a 'yes'

But the Person on the other line interrupted her thoughts

"You're talking to him," he said in a slightly 'duh' way

"Oh...um...shikamaru, it's me, Temari" she said feeling awkward

"What do you want" he said in a way that made her want to cry again, he said it in a way that seemed like he was almost fed-up with her, and this made it hard for her to think.

"Umm...well...I was...ahh...wondering...well...why..."she said almost scared

_"Come on Temari, you can do this, don't brake out in tears again"_ she thought to her self

"I was wondering why you broke up with me!!" she said rushed

"I already told you, because I can't do it anymore" he said as if that made any sense

"What can't you do?" she asked

He didn't say anything, so she asked again.

"What can't you do?" she said slightly acidic, and trying to hold back the tears.

Again he said nothing, so this time she raised her voice, almost yelling which had became unlike her, when they started dating, she had become less violent

"What can't you do!?"

He finally answered this time, and a part of her was happy to hear his voice again, until she heard what he was saying

"I can't date yo..."he broke off, as if he said the wrong thing

"I just can't do it anymore"

When she realized that she had only got the same answer, she asked him the same question, again, three times, and again on the third time he answered

"I just can't do it anymore, ok? By" he answered her, in an almost soothing voice. And this only made her want to cry more, and she felt the tears about to come out, so before she could say goodbye, tears started coming out, and she slammed the phone shut, shikamaru didn't call back, he could tell that she needed some space. She went into her bathroom, and cried, again, she was so confused, how could the person who had brought her so much joy, comfort, and happiness, be the same person who is now making her cry so much? Again, this made no sense.

The next day she tried calling him about five times, but every time it went to voicemail after the four rings as it about half the time did, she had practically memorized the answering machine "_hello,"_ Shikamaru's mother would say "_you have reached the nara's please leave a message after the tone, thank you"_

Every time (that day) she would sigh, part of that sigh would be thankful no one would answer, but the other part of her yearned for his voice to comfort her (but she knew that it would only end up in her crying again)

She then ate something for the first time since shikamaru broke up with her, not because she wanted to eat, but because she knew she should eat _something _and because she felt dizzy, and like she would fall over everywhere she got up, which she did a lot, because she was trying to not mope around the whole day, which she did anyway.

She started listening to random music that would purposefully get her depressed mainly love songs, like "lips of an angel", she didn't know why, but she like get depressed, maybe this was turning her into a emotional maschachis (sp?). She sighed at this thought.

After listening to music for a while she decided to try and get some sleep, but she kept thinking about shikamaru, she was slightly upset she could get him out of her head, was this because she really liked him, maybe even loved him, or was it because he was her first boyfriend, so of course she would like him. What ever reason, she couldn't get him out of her mind, and then again, that line kept running threw her head "_Temari...I'm braking up with you"_ she cringed at these words running threw her head, she wished it was all a dream, _"no"_ she corrected her self, _"it wouldn't be a dream, it would be a nightmare"_ anyway you looked at it, she wished it weren't real, but she knew it was as real as she was. It took her a while to fall asleep as it always did, so since she couldn't keep her mind distracted it wondered back to the man, the first boy to make her cry, the first person she held hands with, the first man she hugged (that meant something) her first kiss, all the thoughts at first made he so happy, until she got to the part where he wouldn't hug her anymore, he would hold her hand anymore, and he definitely won't kiss her anymore.

She called a friend (who she had a major thing for, before her and shikamaru went out, and for a while he had a thing for her, sometimes she thought he still did, but he would never admit it) and he actually made her smile for a second, she was happy again, but only for a few seconds.

This thought made wish she could get to sleep faster, but she couldn't...so she lied there only able to think of shikamaru.

Then, again, she had remembered her dreams

--Temari's dream--

_She was at Shikamaru's work, not knowing why, she knew she wasn't there to see him, though seeing him wouldn't be a bad thing. So she was wondering around aimlessly, and she bumped into shikamaru, she was so happy to see him, she was about to give him a hug like she always did when she saw him, but then when she looked at his face she was shocked, he didn't look happy to see her he looked more like he was regretting being there. She knew that he wasn't happy to see HER; he didn't say anything to her just gave her a glare and walked past her. Temari then tried everything she could to get him in a happier mood, she over heard shikamaru talking to the manager._

_"So what are we going to do with her" shikamaru said in his normal tone, but slightly acidic, which she had never heard before, she was also confused by the fact that she didn't work there, but then an idea came to her, maybe she could work WITH him and get him to talk and maybe they could get back together. She was happy by this idea._

--End dream--


	4. hope

She woke up only know that much of the dream, she was quite upset, for one reason, she hardly got any sleep when she looked at

She woke up only know that much of the dream, she was quite upset, for one reason, she hardly got any sleep when she looked at the clock, and secondly, she wanted shikamaru, she wanted him, there, in person, she wanted him to want her, she wanted him to ask her out, but that was apparently too much to ask for, and she had relieved this, but she could still hope, right, maybe he was just as depressed as she was, and that gave her hope, hope that maybe, just maybe he still wanted her like she wanted him and she smiled at this, she realized that she hadn't eaten anything for about 4 days, and when she stood up she felt dizzy and couldn't see straight. She sat down immediately, and she knew she had to eat something, even though she didn't really want to, she wasn't hungry, and she didn't like this feeling, feeling dizzy and weak. So she picked at a little bit of food, which hurt at first, probably because she hadn't eaten in a while, and this wasn't like her she normally ate about five time a day, being what ever food she desired the MOST, but everything for the past few days hadn't looked appetizing, just the thought of her eating had made her stomach ache, so she picked at so food, after about 10 bites worth, she couldn't eat anymore she felt slightly sick-ish but she didn't feel weak anymore, which helped, a little, so she went outside to try and occupy her mind, so she decided to help with her grandparents garden, she pulled the weeds, raked away the leaves, and watered the plants. At this she did accomplish her goal

of keeping her mind distracted of _him_ so, she went back home and stared at her ceiling but, now she had nothing to distract her mind, she thought about calling shikamaru and asking to talk to him in person instead of over the phone with these things, and then she decided to call.

The first time she called it rang until it went to voicemail. Then about thirty minuets later she called again, and shikamaru answered the phone, but not in his normal slightly confused voice, this time he sounded excited, after a _long_ awkward silence.

"Umm...this is shikamaru, right?" she asked very nervously

"Yeah" he replied

"Well...I was wondering...um...well..."she started to studded a little

"I was wondering if we could talk in person," she said too fast

"What" shikamaru said sounding confused (for once)?

Temari breathed in and tried to concentrate on saying each word slowly.

"I was wondering if we could talk in person" she said slower and easier to understand

"Well...why can't you say it on the phone" this time shikamaru sounded more nervous

"Oh, ok then, well...um" she was now hoping that she could have just left a message.

"How long were planning on...doing that" she didn't like saying that he dumped, and she, again, rushed her words out

"I didn't understand that, say it again" it was amazing how much patients he had

"Well...um...how long were you planning on..._doing_ it" she said slower

Thankfully for Temari, he understood exactly what she meant "a little after the last time we talked in person"

"Well that's good," she said under her breath

There was another long awkward silence.

"And, I...well...um" she started to stutter again "was wondering, well...um...do you still like me as a friend?" she practically yelled the last part

Shikamaru sighed, as if trying to teach a two year old something "of course I still like you, I'm not gonna hold a grudge against you"

At that last part '_I'm not gonna hold a grudge against you' confused_ her but that couldn't bring her down

"_He still likes me!!" _she practically yelled in her head.

"Well...by talk to you later" he said about to hang up the phone

"Ok...by" she said so excited, she knew that he could tell the difference in her voice, because she could, it was so obvious

She couldn't stop smiling now, she was actually hunger (this wasn't necessarily a good thing seeing the last time she ate something decent was five days ago) she was looking forward to actually looking forward to dinner, and she thought of ways to make him a nice birthday present, and she knew exactly what to do for him (there was only eighteen days left till his birthday...

She decided to call him later to see if she was aloud to get him a present, as a friend

But when she called he didn't really answer her, he just said that she could stop calling everyday as a gift, she knew that it wasn't the fact she called everyday that bothered him, it was the fact that she still had feelings for him. Why did she still have to like him SO much, I mean he dumped her and put her into a depression, how couldn't she be mad at him, she didn't know how, but she couldn't.


End file.
